pretend_itv_logos_from_2016fandomcom-20200213-history
ITV1
These were the idents for ITV1 & ITV1 Extra that were previously used between November 1999 & October 2002 (ITV1 Extra didn't even exist at the time). The idents below were used in the same way as they were back in the 1999 'Hearts' era, and short-edit versions were introduced, which are being used as breakbumpers - all incomplete without the endboard and becoming soundless. Back in the 1999 'Hearts' era, the breakbumpers all used were slightly different, which included a 'Heart of Fire', a 'Heart Splash', a 'Floating Heart' and a 'Generic Heart'. However, the 2002 UEFA Football Premiership countdown breakbumper was brought back in 2016 during the last 30 days before the start of the UEFA Euro 2016 Football Championships, although this was later replaced by special 'hearts' breakbumpers, which were often used while a game is in progress. 1.jpg|''Architects'' ident / breakbumper 2.jpg|''Fairground'' ident / breakbumper 3.jpg|''Mowers'' ident / breakbumper 4.jpg|''Chefs'' ident / breakbumper 5.JPG|''Sky at night'' ident / breakbumper 6.JPG|''Forest'' ident / breakbumper 7.JPG|''Train station'' ident / breakbumper 8.JPG|''Builders'' ident / breakbumper 9.JPG|''Foundry'' ident / breakbumper 10.JPG|''Floor painting'' ident / breakbumper 11.JPG|''Moving House'' ident / breakbumper 12.JPG|''Beach'' ident / breakbumper 13.JPG|''Road at night'' ident / breakbumper 14.JPG|''CCTV'' ident / breakbumper 15.JPG|''Washing line'' ident / breakbumper 16.JPG|''Swimming Pool'' ident / breakbumper itv1hearts16.png|Ident endboard (this example shown is the one used by ITV1). footballbumper.jpg|''Countdown to football'' breakbumper, used in 2002 and again in 2016. walesfootballbumper.png|This is an example of a Euro 2016 football breakbumper (wales variant) ITV1 X FACTOR BUMPER.png|ITV1 X Factor breakbumper, used in 2016 to 2019. ITV1_BRITAINS_GOT_TALENT_BUMPER.png|ITV1 Britain's Got Talent breakbumper, used from 2016 to 2019. ITV1_DANCE_MANIA_BUMPER.png|ITV1 Dance Mania breakbumper, used in 2017 to 2019. ITV1_DANCING_ON_ICE_BUMPER.png|ITV1 Dancing on Ice breakbumper, used from 2016 onwards. Since 2018, the first round of the series is now broadcast one week later because of Dance Mania. ITV1_I'M_A_CELEBRITY_BUMPER.png|ITV1 I'm a Celebrity..... Get Me Out of Here! breakbumper, used in 2016 to 2019. ITV1_SATURDAY NIGHT TAKEAWAY.png|ITV1 Ant & Dec's Saturday Night Takeaway breakbumper, used from 2016 to 2019. ITV1 THE VOICE BUMPER.png|ITV1 The Voice UK breakbumper, used in 2017 to 2020. However, on 30th April 2018, another new look was rolled out across both channels. Out went the heart idents, in came the celebrities once again - this time being animated and modeled in Plasticine-form by 3Dcreative, on behalf of Bruce Dunlop & Associates. All music soundtracks are now being tied together in one whole set, unlike previously when the first set was introduced back in 2002 and then the second set introduced the year after. Timeline list of special idents used from 2016 onwards: * Euro 2016 Football Championships '- this ident featured a football team standing in a heart shape on the pitch instead of a straight line, as they are getting prepared to sing a certain national anthem. * '''Christmas 2016 #1 (Santa's Chilling Out) '- this ident featured Father Christmas chilling out on his sofa with a glass of milk and a heart-shaped mince pie, while Rudolph enjoys eating his carrots. This was first seen at 11am on Saturday 17th December 2016, and also the first out of the three to be shown. * 'Christmas 2016 #2 (Santa fills up his sack) '- this ident featured Father Christmas filling up his 'heart' sack with presents for all his girls and boys on Christmas Night. First seen at 12pm, Saturday 17th December. * 'Christmas 2016 #3 (Christmas Tree) '- this ident featured a sparkly, well-decorated Christmas tree with a shiny, heart-shaped topper and a North Pole express train moving along the track underneath. First seen at 2pm, Saturday 17th December. * 'Rugby Six Nations 2017 ident series '- Each of these idents featured the logos for the two nations who will be playing in the upcoming game, inside a giant 3D heart model. * 'Rugby Six Nations 2018 ident series '- As 2017, but with a completely different music soundtrack. * 'Christmas 2017 #1 (Mary, Joseph & Jesus) '- on Saturday 9th December, a new series of cartoon-animated, nativity-themed Christmas 'heart' idents were first shown on ITV1/ITV1 Extra. The 'Mary, Joseph & Jesus' ident was the first to be shown, just before 11am. * 'Christmas 2017 #2 (Angel Gabriel) '- this ident was first shown at 12pm, Saturday 9th December. * 'Christmas 2017 #3 (The Shepherds) '- this ident was first shown before the news at 12.30pm, Saturday 9th December. * 'Christmas 2017 #4 (Three Wise Men) '- this ident was first shown at 1pm, Saturday 9th December. * '''2018 World Cup Russia * Christmas 2018 included a series of several idents featuring Plasticine model celebrities wearing Xmas jumpers. The first one of these idents was shown on ITV1 at 12pm Saturday 8th December 2018, featuring a Plasticine model Trevor McDonald showing off in a red "Eat, Drink & Be Merry" jumper. The channels' logos on-screen also gave a festive makeover, which included shiny stars twinkling inside the 'heart' part of the logo. * 'Rugby Six Nations 2019 '''included a series of six different idents featuring Plasticine model versions of the rugby teams who were participating in the 2019 Six Nations Championships. * '''Rugby World Cup 2019 '- Similar to Rugby Six Nations 2019, but with Plasticine models of all teams participating in the Japan Rugby World Cup. * 'Christmas 2019 '- As 2018 but with a few minor edits which involved the original soundtracks being replaced by Christmas songs and carols. The first of these edited versions was seen on ITV1 at 12pm Saturday 30th November 2019, which featured a Plasticine model of Anne Hegerty (known as the "Governess" on The Chase) wearing a blue jumper with Rudolph's head on it. The music playing over that ident was "The Holly & The Ivy". * 'Rugby Six Nations 2020 '- As 2019, but with Plasticine models of the players participating in the 2020 Six Nations Championships. Category:ITV Category:Television channels